


If It Were to Slow

by riceballinthebasket



Series: Kyoru Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Day 5: Precious, F/M, Idiots in Love, Introspection, Kyoru Week 2020, Mutual Pining, day five: precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceballinthebasket/pseuds/riceballinthebasket
Summary: A poetic drabble alternating between Tohru and Kyo's feelings for one another.Part of Kyoru Week Day 5: Precious
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: Kyoru Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	If It Were to Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Ya girl is very late on Kyoru Week, but I'm taking my time with it.   
> But it's Friday evening as I write this, I finished my MA proposal, I'm drinking a delicious Belgian beer, and I'm feeling reflective on love. Everyone stay safe and well.

His fiery hair he tries to smooth down when he’s embarrassed. His awkward blush spreading across his cheeks. The way his lip curls when he pouts—

_Her splayed bangs, her flushed lips, the little tears in the corners of her eyes—_

When he shifts from foot to foot, unsure or looking for a fight. The shine in his eyes, the one that wrenches her heart more than anything—

_Her twinkling eyes that match her smile, her slender legs wrapped around him, and who could forget her cute stammers when she’s confused and frustrated—_

His crooked smile warms her heart. The way he looks out for her, made an effort to look out for her. That’s just it, he makes an effort for her, he’s always there for her—

_Her endearing stubbornness, the way she takes her time to describe what she’s feeling, how she talks about her mother—even though it tears his heart every time he hears about Kyoko, he can’t help but feel a flicker of warmth in his broken heart as well—_

Those times on the roof, where the stars paled to his eyes and the sheen of his skin. His fist on her head, delicate yet strong. His hands on her waist, cupping her sides and sliding to her stomach and down to—

_Watching her was his favorite thing, sometimes he thought she didn’t know how much he watched her, but he wanted to take note of everything—for so long he thought he’d be locked away forever—_

These moments now, where they sit entwined, talking of both everything and very little. Time speeds up as they get older as much as she wants it to slow. Then again, if it were to slow, would that mean they and their love would sputter out? She doesn’t think so, but she can’t take the chance—

_Time’s fast with her but he likes spending every aspect of the mundane together, everything was so sacred, nothing could tear him away from this, from her—_

Each moment is more than forever: it’s a lifetime. A lifetime with the man she loves. Ups and downs pale in comparison to him and, more than that, the love they share for one another. It’s all—

_So damn precious._


End file.
